leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Senna/Trivia
General * * is an example of a champion that was present in the lore before they were developed into a playable champion: appearing as a recurring character in story since his release. Another example is , who appeared in the Journal of Justice. ** She is also part of the alternative universes of High Noon and PROJECT without having any belonging skins before her release. * is the second champion that cannot increase a stat through leveling up, after and his . In her case, it is because of her passive, . * If Senna and are played on opposing teams, a quest will trigger. This in-game quest consists in one killing the other to earn the opposing champion's stack of souls.August on Senna Quest * Senna has among one of the longest attack frames in game, at seconds, while most champions are between and seconds.August on Senna's Attack Frame * Her name comes from Arabic سناء Sanāʼ "brightness, sublimity",[https://www.almaany.com/en/dict/ar-en/%D8%B3%D9%86%D8%A7%D8%A1/ sanāʼ in almaany] from root s-n-y (> "moon" & seneh " ").Theological Dictionary of the Old Testament, Volume 15, ed. Botterweck, Ringgren, & Fabry, p. 318 Development * started out as a background character to story, being the main drive for his path of vengeance against and the . * It was one of the product goals from the beginning to introduce Senna for the 10 year anniversary of League.Reav3 on Senna from the Start * Eoin Colgan's original Senna concepts were used as reference by Justin 'Earp' Albers when Riot had begun exploration on her.Danky on Original Senna Concepts * Senna had no placeholder name in development due to Riot wanting to create the character into a champion.Reav3 on No Senna Name * Senna is a support marksman because Riot felt she should be a marksman since she had owned a gun just like , but she should also be able to lane with him.Reav3 on Support Marksman * Riot hosted a "Senna Dome" where multiple artists would contribute to brainstorming designs.Earp on Senna Dome * Several iterations of Senna's kit in development include:August on Senna DevelopmentAugust on Scrapped Senna SpellMaxw3ll on Senna Healing Minions and Turrets ** A version where she was dual wielding pistols and had 500 range. ** A version of her ultimate that would allow her to blink after every attack. ** A version of her passive that granted her infinitely stacking percent maximum health damage. ** An iteration of that healed minions and turrets. * is inspired by , mirroring it's paradigm and functionality. * Influences for Senna include Blessed Isles motifs, clothing, Sentinels of Light aesthetics, sacred geometry shape-making, and modern athleisure styles.Earp on Senna Influences * was originally a 3 hit passive but was reduced to a 2 hit passive due to feeling too unreliable.August on Senna 3 Hit Passive * Senna's proxy model in development was a recolored .August on Senna Proxy Model * Senna was given a cannon due to League previously lacking a railgun fantasy as well as to have a vastly different silhouette from .Earp on Senna's Cannon * A teaser for would cover both fountains in The Black Mist at game start. * The Senna Community Kit includes a model of the cannon that has been slightly modified to be more wieldy (Notably changes to the stock). * During 's development, a version of involved him turning into an untargetable wraith. This idea seems to have been somewhat reused in . Lore * Senna's cannon has two barrels which can fire either darkness or light. The light barrel can heal.Interlocutioner on Senna's Gun * Senna was the apprentice of father, and had essentially lived the life he had wanted: to join the Sentinels of Light. * Senna was born on an island close to , but is not Demacian herself. * The Sentinels of Light were originally formed on the and have passed down their traditions and relic weapons to people around the world.Interlocutioner on the Sentinels of Light * Senna and aren't affiliated with any region due to the Sentinels of Light being independent and agnostic towards any other region.Reav3 on Senna and Lucian Region * Senna can manipulate the Black Mist due to her curse, and manifests herself into what she looked like when she was human.Reav3 on Senna's Form * One of guns belonged to her before she was killed by . Skins ; * Being a Sentinel of Light, she shares visual elements with . * Her joke features . ; * On August 13, 2019, an update was pushed to the PBE (later known as patch V9.17) where the Limited Edition loading screen for featured an unfinished artwork of this skin. Later on, new image leaked that reinforced the authenticity of the leaked skin. * A supposed contract paper with record can be seen being dropped by Senna. * Her joke features . * Currently the only skin in the game to feature base chromas and a prestige edition. ; * She was teased in the GIANTS music video. * She is the second skin cooperated with Louis Vuitton. * Her joke features . Relations * Senna and her village were saved by a Sentinel, father Urias, who helped her become a Sentinel. * Senna met to deliver the news of his father's death. Love developed between them and they became husband and wife. She also helped him become a Sentinel. * Due to her connection to the Black Mist, Senna was aware of and his torture before eventually meeting him. He claimed her soul when she tried to save . ** During Shadow and Fortune, traveled to Bilgewater in pursuit of the Harrowing to locate . It was then he found out Senna's soul is trapped inside the Chain Warden's . *** continued to pursue the Mist to free her and finally succeeded, though he did not expect her to come back to life. * Senna's connection to the Mist has been theorized to be caused by her being contacted by the Ruined King's wife. Category:Champion trivia